More Messed Up
by CakeSmiley
Summary: (I do not own this image) Tsuna a daycare teacher and takes care with Mafia kids, his life is already messed up but it's going to become more messed up when he meets the arcrobaleno and gets more involved with the mafia, not like his not involved In it already, what's more messed up too his engaged to the number one hitman and wait you mean there's more!
1. His Name is Tsuna

**Hello everyone, I'm Smiley, also here's a warning this has a boy x boy kind of fluffy love style so if you no like it then don't read it. Also my English personally sucks so sorry if there is a lot of grammar mistake. Also this fanfic is somewhat similar to Vongola Daycare from Lithium HK with my own little twist, so please check that fanfic out because it is awesome and made me laugh several times**

 _Welcome to The Mafia Daycare centre._

Tsuna sighs, since he is already related to the number one Mafia, a.k.a Vongola, his life was a mess, always being targeted and kidnapped. His older brother Giotto is Vongola Decimo and well that's all, he hasn't seen his brother in 4 years. Oh yea, I forgot to introduce him..the young man with brown gravity defying hair name is Tsuna, Age 19, his occupation is being one of the teachers in the Daycare along side the owners who are his kind of cousin, Malice and Valice, they usually aren't there unless having a event. why is he here? You may ask, well he had tried to live a normal life but assassins, kidnappers always targeted him, so he had taken the job of taking care of heir of other Mafia or kids from the Mafia, the Daycare is in Italy in small, quiet town with his cousins who are also never there unless to pay the bill and what not visit their younger independent kind of cousin. ((Val and Mal are not blood related cousins, like Nana had a brother who died but was married with a woman who's also part of mafia that gave birth to the twins but it wasn't really from Nana brother, yes she cheated on him, but Nana considers them as her niece and nephew))

Tsuna sighs for the 108th time today, is not because he has one of the strongest yet youngest mafia kids to take care off, Tsuna like them and they think his okay too, no, it was the fact that he had an arranged date with Vongola Advisor, Reborn, also the world's greatest hitman and he is also Tsuna fiancé, his grandfather, nono, said it would be great idea since Tsuna is always targeted and that he needed somebody to protect him. Tsuna don't know why would his grandfather would want that after all he also knew how to fight and protect himself I mean how did you think he had survived millions of assassins targeting him since he was 7 years old.

"JYUUUUDDDDAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE" a silver haired boy shouts as he hug Tsuna ankle, This silver haired boy is the one and only Gokudera Hayato, he is one of the frequent kids that left in Tsuna care. On the first day Gokudera had a litter fuss about being there and may have gotten himself in danger but Tsuna saved him. Oh yea Gokudera Hayato here is 8 years old along side with Takeshi Yamamoto, a black spiky haired kid, same age as Gokudera and loves baseball, also a natural born killer, both their brothers who took custody of them are always in danger since after all the are Tsuna older brother guardians, Atari and G, Storm and Rain guardians.

"Tsuna sensei you're quite late today, Hayato thought you were kidnapped again" Takeshi spoke in his usual cheery voice but Tsuna could see in his eyes that he was also worried,

"ah, sorry to worry you guys" Tsuna spoke as he patted both Gokudera and Takeshi head, which made Takeshi smile and Gokudera blush,

Then out of nowhere a Tonfa had hit a wall inches from Tsuna face, it was thrown by the fight loving kid, Hibari Kyoya.

"'Your late Omnivore" Kyoya spoke. Hibari Kyoya, age 9, his older brother, Alaude aka the cloud guardian, would also leave him in the hands of Tsuna, Since Kyoya would refuse to go to other (mafia) Daycare except where Tsuna works, his brother had no choice but to let him stay at the Daycare.

"Hey, how dare you threw that to Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouts as he took out a few dynamite that are pretty much all over his body,

"Maa Maa, let's not fight" Takeshi spoke with a smile on his face,

"Shut it baseball-freak" Gokudera shouted,

"Let me join to the EXTREME" Ryohei shouted, Ryohei, age 9, his older brother ,knuckles aka the Sun guardian, would also leave him in the hands of Tsuna as he trust his boss younger brother (TO THE EXTREME)

"Shut it Lawn head" Gokudera shouted, in which Ryohei retorted with "octopus head" and they were arguing,

"kufufufu~" a voice spoke in which we all know the pervert pineapple haired boy, Mukuro Dokuro, age 9, his older brother who is similar to the pervert pineapple head boy is Daemon aka the mist guardian, since Tsuna is the only one that was able to tame Mukuro, Daemon left him and his younger twin sister, Chrome, to Tsuna. Chrome is one of Tsuna favourite student, as she's the kind, shy and adorable girl who has the same pineapple hairstyle as her older twin brother as a way that she really does look up to him, in which Tsuna has no idea why tho.

"Bow down to the great Lambo!" a black afro like haired kid shouted as he tugged Tsuna arm, Lambo, age 5, his older brother who's 15, Lampo aka the lightning guardian had left him to Tsuna. The young guardian was the same as his younger brother who will be the successor of the Bovino family since the older one is part of Vongola, but after some complication and what not, The young guardian takes custody of the younger one turns 20.

(Time Skip) *After Nap time and Tsuna fixing the destruction and damages.

Tsuna sighs as Knuckle, G, Alaude, Daemon, Lampo and Asari picked up their younger brother from the Mafia Daycare. Tsuna waved goodbye at the, and took off his apron, oh why did the god hate him. An arranged date with your fiancé who you have never met before equals disaster, he could feel it in his gut. He only hope the Varia, would not try to spy like his last date, which was 3 years ago. The Varia are part of Vongola and filled with teenagers who a few are the same age as Tsuna, Xanxus is the probably the most protective one, Tsuna remembers he had called Xanxus "Xanxus-nii" when he was way younger, it gave Tsuna a bit of nauseous feeling.

(Somewhere in other parts of Italy)

"please, I'm sorry, no, please, don't kill me, I'll give you anything you want!" the man who's known for human trafficking in the mafia spoke in Italian, The tall man wearing a suit with a fedora smirks as the green lizard in his hand turns into a pistol, then he shoots the man. Who is the man wearing the fedora, his name is Reborn, age 20, one of the arcrobaleno and the number one hitman. The Pistol he held turn back into a lizard and clamped onto his fedora, the lizard name is Leon, Reborn sighs as wiped the blood from his cheek, thank god his suit didn't get the blood in him, Reborn then proceed to take out a picture from his suit. The picture is his fiancé, Tsuna, younger brother of the idiot Giotto, Reborn had once met him before, his smile was so pure that Reborn knew he was an angel. Reborn agreed to join Vongola and had met Tsuna who was there 4 years ago for his brother coronation on being Decimo, ever since that day he had been stalk-I mean protecting the little brown haired angel from a far, he knew that there were many assassins, that Reborn could not handle all of them, until Nono had announced that Reborn and Tsuna are engaged 2 months ago and today was his date with him, this also made Tsuna much more off limits decreasing all of the pro, amateurs kidnappers and Assassins.

"Beep, Beep" Reborn picked up his phone, he looks at his alarm and off it, he then left the place and proceed to go to the café that his date had been set up perfectly.

 **so yea what do you think about, sorry it was short, today I had a blank mind, please tell me if you like the plot, or not, or ask question or give me some tips. Also please if you can, don't scold me for my terrible English, like I said I suck at English.**


	2. Misunderstand

TSUNA P.O.V

I reach the café, seems like he isn't here yet..okay, why is my heart beating fast, alright, I can do this, it's just a date with your fiancé who's a number one hitman... okay maybe this isn't helping me. I sigh as I try to keep calm. I soon realize that there was man, tall, wearing a suit, black hair, onyx eyes wearing a fedora had sat down on the chair across from mine.

Okay, it's just a date, just a date, relax...I took a deep breath and I look up at him with a shy smile,

He gave me sadistic smile which did not make me calm at all..

(What Reborn was thinking)

I sat down across the brown haired angels who's my fiancé, I could see his ears had a hint of red, it means he is pretty nervous, how cute. I heard him taking a Deep breath before looking up at me with his brown angelic doe eyes and game me a shy smile, he was too powerful, how could this angel be human. His too cute, so innocent and naïve, now I know why he constantly gets kidnapped, I would want to kidnap him too, but I have no need for it, because soon this angel will be mine and mine only, i smirked, If anybody touches his angel, he would make them go through hell before putting a bullet in their skull...

(BACK WITH TSUNA DATE)

"u-uh, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, nice to meet you" Tsuna spoke, even tho it wasn't that much, he had gather all of my courage for the brief introduction,

"how rude of me, my name is Reborn" Reborn spoke calmly, but in his mind, head some thoughts (Author: I'm not going to say it)

Then there was a uncomfortable silence before a waiter had came (Author: hero!) and ask for their orders, Reborn obviously ordered an espresso with toast, While Tsuna having a sweet tooth ordered a milkshake and a strawberry cake. As the waiter left, Tsuna wanted to know more about his fiancé,

"Reborn, why did you accept the arrange marriage?" Tsuna ask, **Why** did the number one hitman had accepted the proposal with him, after all even tho Tsuna is Vongola Decimo younger brother and a mafia daycare teacher, there's really nothing interesting in him.

"Why not?, Now Dame-Tsuna you answer my question" Reborn spoke calmly, Tsuna was a bit take back, his nickname "Dame-Tsuna" he was pretty sure that it had ended after a few moths in middle school back in Japan, since he moved and all, how did Reborn know, (Author: well he is the number one hitman..)

"Alright" Tsuna spoke hesitantly, he tried his best not to stutter, which is hard.

"how many males are in your work life" Reborn ask (as in his co-workers), Tsuna being oblivious answers

"six" (talking about the kids in the daycare)

Reborn who has a vein appearing on his forehead ask,

"do they do anything to you"

"they can be a handful sometimes oh and they all usually would drag me to cuddle with them" Tsuna answers (* as in nap time).

"do you mind me accompanying your work tomorrow?" Reborn ask calmly even tho in his mind he was going crazy,

"I don't mind, the owners won't be back till Friday" Tsuna answers with a smile, oh how oblivious Tsuna is..

"oh yeah, I'll be staying at your place for a while, you don't mind do you" Reborn spoke, Tsuna being the kind guy he is agreed,

The both of them walk to Tsuna and his cousins apartment, Tsuna explains that his cousins only come back once a month. After Reborn had showered, he smelled an aroma which he lived, espresso. Reborn walks to the kitchen, he had borrowed one of his cousin clothing since Tsuna clothes are too small for him (Author: just imagine a feminine like body) there Tsuna appears having a smile plastered on his face while wearing a frilly apron, All reborn could think is "Cute", physically Reborn looks alright, calm and all but in his mind he was restraining himself from attacking the brown haired boy. Tsuna blushed as he realizes Reborn was staring at him intensely, the both of them ate, Tsuna had laid a plate pasta on the table, with the cup of espresso and a few desserts. (Author: Tsuna like a housewife, does anybody agree?), the two of them in a much comfortable silence before heading to bed, Reborn refused to stay at the guest room and instead slept with Tsuna, saying it's much warm and cosy and added that they were going to get married soon enough, so why not?

(THE NEXT DAY)

Tsuna and Reborn arrive at the daycare, Tsuna doing his usual daily routines putting on his normal apron and get the place ready. Reborn however was trying to find the six male co-workers but when the kids arrived Reborn mentally slapped himself,

"of course dame Tsuna meant the kids" Reborn mumbled to himself, watching the 7 kids were causing chaos, well 6, Chrome was busily drawing her older twin brother,

"oh Tsuna~" a voice Tsuna remembers, a kid with white hair, and purple eyes had arrived in the daycare room, byakuran, not really a frequent kid that's left in the daycare since he always has classes, Behind byakuran there was Yuni, Reborn eyes opened wide a bit, his niece was here, which is rare. Usually Luce never leaves Yuni alone if there's a really important thing going on.

"kufufufu~ your a new face, I don't like it" Mukuro spoke pointing at Reborn,

"w-who are you?" Chrome stuttered just realizing the man wearing the fedora,

"I am Reborn, Tsuna lover" Reborn smirked, then suddenly a Tonfa had hit the wall that was near Reborn,

"herbivores, stop lying, the omnivore is mine" Hibari spoke and glared Reborn,

"haha, that's where you're wrong, Tsuna is my subordinate!" Lambo exclaims, jumping onto a low table and pointed at Reborn face

"Jyuudaime does not blond to you, Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime!" Gokudera spoke taking out his dynamite's getting ready to lit them

"Maa, Maa, I don't think Tsuna-sensei would be glad if you destroy the place, Hayato" Takeshi spoke in his usual manner, Gokudera on Tch'ed and put back his dynamite's, Reborn was now instead sleeping in Tsuna lap and Tsuna himself was playing with Yuni hair while he read a book to Yuni and Chrome who were listening intensively, not noticing the fight that the other children was causing..

After everyone calmed down, it was time for nap time, in which Reborn was still sleeping on Tsuna now numbed right leg while the other children were just cuddling with him then falling a sleep in an instance.

 **thank you for reading, sorry if it's short, my English sucks again, also thank you very much for the reviews you guys are really nice, sorry if Reborn is too OCC and making Tsuna much more oblivious, but he is just super cuddly and possessive with Tsuna what do you expect, he is super cute! Also no word you won't actually see Tsuna cousins since they're really not involved into the story, they're more of side characters. Thank you for reading this and please give me some tips, thank you so much!**


	3. Authors Note School Is A Bitch

**this is a authors note for both my story "More Messed Up" and "The Mask of 27", school been a bitch, I just had a cross country event, which I got lost for 2 hours before giving up. the second chapter for "The Mask of 27" is still being written while "More Messed Up" third chapter still needs to be edited, As some of you know, tomorrow I'll be going to Indonesia for a week and because of that my mom has been making go for some Malay lessons, so that I'll be able to talk to them, which has wasted my time. So in my kampong, there's like no internet, how am I going to survive this, I have no idea, I'm seriously spoiled. so whelp I'm sorry that you guys have to wait for like a week for a new chapter to come out, scratch that I think 2 weeks, end of years exams are coming right after the holidays are finished, soo yea School is a asshole. it's just been frustrating and stressful, with all of these crap, I just really have no time to write, which I really do love, so no I'm not quitting, it's just I'm going to wait till everything died down and I can relax and start making more chapters**

 **Love Smiley**


	4. School Reunion Teaser

**hello yet again,** **sorry** **for the late update! Since I'm working on a new story plus school has been very exhausting, also sorry if there a lot more grammar mistakes since I changed into a new laptop and i'm not really used to it yet.. Oh yea i'm back from My Trip, I was able to at least finish this chapter. So yea, enjoy the story also to Natsu Yuuki, thanks for the suggestion. Oh yeah shout out to W1nter W1ndz, I like your profile pic is it from the avatar maker app? Breath After Death, thanks a lot man or women or both, I don't really mind. Chanoph, really thanks, Nala Hyari, here's update!, Shiroi Nagareboshi, I love ALLXTsuna and second fav is R27, , thanks a lot you guys. yea i'll try to improve the way of describing things, I've re read the stories, both of them and it seems stiff, don't you agree, I really do love writing but it's kind of hard to describe especially when you're a bit emotionless and not used to feelings like the fluff and the competitive or the danger, yea I suck at it. welp im going to try my best.**

* * *

After a few hours, Reborn had to leave since he had business to take care off, but Tsuna knows what he meant. However the students including Chrome were all joyful for the hitman to be gone, The day went on, it was a normal day with Hibari and Mukuro fighting, Gokudera throwing out more dynamites, Yamamoto swinging his katana around, practicing, Lambo sleeping as per normal after eating all the grape candies, Chrome still drawing more things like Tsuna and a butterfly, Ryoheii shouting "Extreme!" over and over while running around the class, trying to join in Hibari and Mukuro fight and pissing off Gokudera. Yuni and Byakuran left early, Byakuran who just ate sweet things all day and Yuni who fell asleep during Tsuna little storytelling, don't know how she can manage to sleep with the screaming and fighting, seems she's used to it. Aria and Gamma came by to pick up Yuni, While Byakuran waited a little longer for his ride since Shoichi had just finished his school, "Lucky, Shoichi is able to go to a normal school without being kidnapped or assassinated once" Tsuna thought, he was really jealous. He was home-schooled after the Assassination and kidnappings became too much, with the fact Giotto and his guardians were also quite overprotective of the gravity defy brown haired boy, Oh yea school, school..school?, why was he thinking about school, was there something that he had forgotten..school..

" _Bring Bring Bring_ " His phone ringtone played and had snapped him out of his thoughts, he look at the caller ID which revealed his cousins name on the screen, he then proceed to accept the call.

"Tsuna, oh yea, we totally forgot to tell you about your middle school reunion, apparently a friend of mine who has a friend that attended your school, he talked about the school reunion and my friend told me about since thy have no idea where you live and since mamma (Nana) is living in Italy now with Iemitsu (He had retired)" A cool monotone voce spoke over the phone, Tsuna gulped, a school reunion! what the heck, he had only been attending for a few months, he didn't even graduate! Tsuna taught. "Oh yea, don't even think about not going, we already send you your tickets, the invitation, the rent money and extra money so you could stay at a inn there for a night" another cool monotone voice spoke, Tsuna only sweat drop, his cousins are quite persistent, "Oh yea, I told your brother about this too, he said that somebody will accompany, don't worry it's not any one of his guardians, bye also we won't be back until the next month so pay the rent!" Both monotone voice spoke and had hung up, Tsuna had a terrified face, who could it be The Varia? or something way worse, oh man, oh man, why was his life so freaking messed up!

* * *

 **and cut, i'm super sorry that it's super short, apparently there was a glitch and had delted the other half that I worked and edited on last week, guess this is a teaser, so I'm like screw re writing everything again and with that if I remember correctly stiff plot, I want you guys to choose who should be accompanying Tsuna, it can't be any one of Giotto guardians or Giotto himself, I have plans for them later on, you guys pick, also give me some suggestion like the kids from the daycare would follow Tsuna, also if you want please suggest other characters from Katekyo hitman ages, The Arcobaleno are all adults, the Varia some a bit older, younger from Tsuna, Byakuran, Yuni, are children and Shoichi is a teen about 13 or 14, you guys choose**


	5. School Reunion Part 1

**Hello everybody!, yes i'm back and not dead. My exams have finished, I have finally graduated from my ballet classes and i'm positive I passed my exams so, yea, sorry for the rambling and so here's the story. Also I should have mention that everybody s quite OOC**

* * *

He just could'nt believe, Oh what did he do to piss off God to make his brother, assigned The Varia to be his escort for his Elementary reunion, Did he do something bad In his past life!?. Tsuna thought as he read the message from his brother Storm guardian. Then the apartment doorbell rang, Tsuna only sighs and got up and started thinking "They wouldn't do this right, Why would they go long for just a visit", Tsuna then open up the door to see the delivery guy gave him an envelope as a special delivery and had asked Tsuna sign the papers and left.

TSUNA P.O.V

I look at my hands where the Invitation and money that were sent by my cousins, which somehow had appeared after an hour from the call. The only thing could do was sigh at my own misfortune, I stood up and start packing my clothes Into my duffle bag which was just a right amount since It was only a short 'vacation' (Author: Sarcasm) Why did his cousins Insists of going to the reunion after all they would have another one In few years later to discuss and share about their life either upon the work or the family they created. Something was wrong, even his brother had also supported the Idea, Giotto and his cousins hated each other, they always disagree with each other and were quite clingy to me, oh how those days were hell. I only sigh, no use remembering those days, I look over the picture on my desk, The picture of him and his cousins, I chuckle upon the picture, It was him when he 9 years old and his twin cousins wearing a creepy smiling mask, which they never took off whether In public or attending something like an event In the daycare or a family dinner or even at home, If they ever were. Surprise It had been 13 years since I had seen his cousins real face, yea, I never really minded the fact of how much they wore that mask. Guess now everything is packed, huh?, i grab my dufle bag and headed out, then I of course proceeded to pay the bill for the apartment.

(SKIP THE RIDE)

Tsuna sighs as he paid the driver, how was he going to live thought this, was the only though he had. He exit the cab with his duffle bag, hearing no "VOOOOIIIIII" yet, means he had a few minutes before they would find him. Tsuna look at his watch to see the time and the what time did the gate would open, then suddenly some thing flash upon his eyes, just for a second, Tsuna could see fire, smoke and a plane had crashed, Tsuna shudders upon seeing that vision, the thing was that plane was not the one Tsuna would be boarding, no, It had a different logo from the one Tsuna and his 'escorts' were going to ride. He had a bad feeling... he looks at the picture he had brought alone, it always gave him comfort, it was a picture of them when Tsuna was 6 years old with a the two light brown haired twins with silver with a tint of clue and yellow eyes, Tsuna smiles before hearing a "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII", Then he sighs and put the picture away, he had always wondered why did they dye their hair silver, guess they think is cool.

(Somewhere else)

a plane was flying smoothly through the sky, the only ones that were inside it were two people wearing masks,

"Do you think Tsuna will cry?" one with short silver hair ask,

"of course he is going to cry, but we have no choice. Tsuna fate had been altered when we came in the picture, let's pray that they'll able to console him, after all Tsuna is our heir, is just to bad that the throne would be quite lonely, no guardians, no allies, nobody.." The masked one with a silver ponytail spoke

"Pffft do you think he is going to be lonely, he charmed the Vongola, The Chavarone, The Shimon and Varia, his going to be fine. he'll be a great sky plus he doesn't need to do that much, his job is to tangle everybody fate, he is the perfect heir for the great 'LINE'" the one with spoke,

"Line, really? his not going to be called for that, he'll pick his own name like we did, isn't that right the great Smiley King?" the one with the silver ponytail spoke chuckling the part when she said 'Smiley King'

"Pffft same with you the almighty Smiley Queen" The short silver haired boy spoke in a teasing voice .

"I'm really going to miss him..he really did charm us" The silver ponytail haired girl spoke with a chuckle.

The both of them took of the mask, revealing bright silver eyes with a hint of clue and yellow, both of them caress their mask,

"Guess it's the end, huh?" the boy spoke as his tears spilling out,

"I wish we had more time to be with...him" the girl spoke as she covers her eyes with her wrists trying to stop the tears spilling out,

"Val? I'm really glad we were able to be with him" the boy spoke with a small sad smile upon his pale face,

"Me too Mal, me too" she spoke as she puts her head on the boy shoulder.

both of them closed their eyes slowly as the plane was flashing red upon the danger, the mask drop from the compartment with smoke spreading inside the plane as the two had fallen asleep then plane crashes, into the dark blue sea, fire had emerged on the tail of the plane and smoke started coming out, then there was only silence...

* * *

 **yes, it has been done, yea.. i told you this story is a messed up but that what the tittle is, yea, so no more Val and Mal, sorry that you guys were'nt able to really know them, in my side i don't quite like OC unless they'll help with the story**


End file.
